April Fools!
by Floofeymarshmallow
Summary: An April Fools day Mustang's team will never forget.


**Just something for April Fools I came up with in 10 minutes. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Edward Elric sat in his chair. He knew just what to do today. Of course, his calendar said March thirty-first, though at first, he did not want to believe it. The alchemist had been so busy, he had not even conjured up any pranks this year. He sighed. Ed couldn't believe he hadn't noticed! Where did the time go?<p>

Though, he was quick about this. First, he did the childish act of putting a bucket of water over Colonel Mustang's door. Only for the man to be splashed with ice cold water first thing in the morning. This would give many officers a laugh. The flame alchemist, drenched in his weakness.

Edward then decided not to pull a prank on Armstrong. He would only regret it later. Ed didn't pull a prank on Riza either. She was just too scary. Of course, Ed thought, he could make a non-deadly prank. He quickly decided to prank her. For once.

The teen left the office that night, only to be excited about the next day. He knew what was in store for the workers of Colonel Mustang's unit.

Riza walked into work first. She was always early. Of course she was, the woman did not stall. The serious and deadly woman was always on edge, and making sure people did as told. She pulled her gun off of safety, and waited for everyone to arrive.

Breda was next to walk in. He sat at his desk, and prepared to do the documents that Mustang had refused to do, so Riza sicked them on him.

Falman was next, he decided to work on records at his desk next to Breda.

Fuery came in, and sat at the end of all the desks, with his dispatch radio.

Havoc came in, ranting about how his date was stolen by a certain colonel. He lit up a cigarette, and sat next to Breda.

Edward came in next. He had been stuck on office duty, as he had just gotten out of the hospital with broken ribs. So the teen was sentenced to work with the others. Though, he had a reason to be excited today.

Roy Mustang, the youngest colonel, the hero of the Ishval Rebellion, walked in. He looked at all of his workers. The man was always the last to come in from his busy morning of sleeping in.

"Alarm clock broken again, Colonel?" Riza asked. She was not joking. The woman was in fact, serious.

"It always is." Mustang grumbled. His onyx eyes looking bored as he began to walk through the door to his personal office.

"AH!" Breda shouted. He jumped from his desk and into the air. "D-DOG!" Black Hayate was under his desk.

The shout startled Riza. She shot out her gun, only for a small flag to be shot out of it.

"T-The radio is only showing a kids radio station?" Fuery asked.

"M-My research is written in Xeresian!" Falman shouted.

"Fullmetal!" Roy shouted. Of course he knew that Edward was the only one to know Xeresian in the office. After all, his father was from Xerese.

A snicker came from the blonde teen.

"A-April fools?" He asked laughing.

"Where's my prank?" Havoc asked.

"I set your date up with bastard Mustang!" Ed shouted out laughing. Roy even got a laugh out of that one.

"Fullmetal, do not make me have to injur you so you have to go back to the hospital." Roy growled at him.

"I don't have to listen to you." Ed spat.

"That's what I thought." Mustang smirked.

He then walked through the door of his private office.

SPLASH!

"April fools, Mustang." Ed said smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I was really exhausted from working all day when I wrote this. Also, I was a bit upset. As you have heard, my grandmother passed away on September 11th 2012. So, I was at my grandfather's today collecting items of hers, and taking them home to look through to see if I wanted her clothes or jewelry. I did pick out her engagement ring that is golden with diamonds, and I wear it on my marriage finger. I also picked out a necklace of hers that says 'Karen' on it, since that was her name-it was both of my grandmother's names.<strong> **So, I am going to honor her by wearing it, and someday give it to my daughter whom I will name Karen after my grandmother. I also picked out many of her make-up items, and lotions, along with some make-up bags. I appreciate some of the reviews I have gotten that say that you are praying for her, and such. Thank you very much for supporting me on such a troubling time. I wont be updating much, even though I say that all the time, I mean it this time. I have to comfort my grandfather, and most importantly, my mother. She was an only child, and she had wanted to be closer. I am actually going to be creating a story dedicated to my grandmother on my fiction press account. If you could support this by going to my fiction press account (link on profile) and finding the story that will say it is dedicated to my grandmother, and reviewing, that would be wonderful. Thank you for reading this, if you went through the trouble to read my emotional moment.**


End file.
